Organization XIII Axel and Demyx: Ghost Busters
by Valentine Vampire
Summary: Demyx swears there's a ghost in his room. Well is there? Axel seems to think so. Without Roxas by their side,can this obnoxious duo solve the mystery of teh haunted World That Never Was? I highly doubt it.


This is the second in my Orgaqnization series (which I jsut decided to turn this into o0), and might, just MIGHT, help if you read the first one before reading this. But that's entirely up to you.

--o--

After the incident with Xemnas' insane-brain kicking in that one day, the rest of Organization XIII had been grateful that l

After the incident with Xemnas' insane-brain kicking in that one day, the rest of Organization XIII had been grateful that life in the World that Never Was had returned to normal. Luxord was once again kicking everyone's butt at Poker, and Marluxia's garden was fuller of chrysanthemums than ever. But as anybody who's anybody (or Nobody, in this case) knows, the peace couldn't last. Not even for a week.

It was a lovely, black and sinister night in the castle, and Demyx was practicing his usual bedtime routine of checking underneath his bed and inside his closet for monsters before turning the lights out. Once his nightlight had been turned on, he settled underneath the covers and did what he always did: kept his eyes wide open until he fell asleep. Unfortunately, this time he didn't fall asleep. That shudder-some sound that makes you cry out like a little child, that eerie echo that makes heroes tremble, that annoying articulation that makes your skin crawl rang through Demyx's room like a ghost that wants you to pass out from sheer terror. In fact, it _was_ a ghost.

"Who's there?" our favorite Melodious Nocturne stuttered.

"Deemmmmyyyxxx," the chilling voice moaned.

That did it. Demyx was out of his room faster than you can say "Ghost Hunters" and headed towards Axel's room.

Too bad it wasn't Axel's room.

"What in the name of all that is evil are you doing on top of me?!" Saix screamed.

"Oh my gosh!!" Demyx jumped off of his victim and took off towards what was definitely Axel's room.

"What the frig?" Axel jumped up out of bed and miraculously landed on his feet. "Oh, it's you. Nice pajamas." He smirked, and Demyx looked down at his flannel jammies covered in colorful surfboards.

"Axel! There's a ghost in my room!" Demyx shouted loud enough for several others to wake up and peek into the room. Larxene took off running back to her room when she saw Axel in his usual boxers.

"I… there's what?" the pyro asked.

"It said my name!" Demyx was hyperventilating. "It said Deeemmmyyxxx!" He did a perfect imitation of the ghost's voice. Bad idea. Demyx being, well, Demyx, it naturally terrified him, and he clung to Axel like a lost child.

"Get OFF!" Axel shrieked, ripping the kid off of his back (it took lots of twisting and turning).

"Go to sleep!" a voice shouted from the next-door room. It was bad enough that Marluxia was withheld half of his "beauty sleep" from Axel's snoring every night.

"Shut up, Hippy!" Axel screamed back. There was a sound of shattering glass and a distinct "D!" (Hey, there could be kids reading this!)

"Well?" Demyx stared at Axel with his water blue eyes. "Is this place haunted?"

"Why would anyone haunt a castle full of Nobodies?"

"Actually," Vexen poked his head around the door, "five years ago an innocent man was killed in Demyx's room by our very own Superior. Some say his soul still haunts the halls of the castle at night, but everyone always blamed it on the Dusks."

Axel glared at Vexen. "Thanks for that bed-time story, Dr. Victor Frankenstein. Sure that'll help Demyx get to sleep."

He turned to the pathetic form of his so-called-friend. "Aha! I have an idea!"

"Call in a bunch of paranormal investigators?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"No, it's better," Axel grinned. "Turn on all of your lights and keep the covers over your head."

"But-" Axel was already shoving Demyx out of the room.

"Bed-time for the musical genius," Axel smiled sweetly.

It did, in fact, take a lot of effort to keep Demyx off of Axel and in his own room, but within a half-an-hour the rest of the Organization could sleep. All except for Demyx, of course, who was experiencing some hair-raising experiences (I know I'm clever).

Everyone tried to ignore the horrified screams emitting from Demyx's room.

Roxas, who had miraculously slept through all of this rumpus, awoke at 10:00 the next morning to his natural instincts that ran this Key of Destiny like a machine. As usual, he walked into Demyx's room like he always did in the morning to see if he hadn't sleep-walked out of his window or something. (It's been known to happen; you have to be careful with this guy.) For maybe the second time that month, Roxas found the subject laying beside his bed twitching.

"What was it this time?" Roxas sighed.

"G-g-g-g-g-" was the only answer that seemed to work.

"Did Xigbar get in here again?"

"N-n-not Xig-g-gbar."

"Bad dream?"

"It wasn't a dream, OKAY?" Demyx suddenly shot up like a hornet had stuck him somewhere unpleasant. "Why doesn't anyone BELIEVE me? It was a GHOST! I swear it was!"

"Mmhmm," Roxas folded his arms and closed his eyes, pretending to be deep in thought. "And did Vexen remember to give you those nice white candies you like? The ones he usually calls "meds"?"

"SHUT UP!" Demyx was crying now. "I saw it! I know I did! And it said my name!"

"Yup, well, I'll see you at breakfast," Roxas started to walk out of the room. "That's assuming that the _ghost _doesn't have _you _for breakfast."

Demyx shrieked and was out of his room, pajamas still on, in a flash.

And that's when a scream that would _usually_ be heard coming from Larxene erupted from Axel's room.

"Hey," Xaldin called to Roxas from across the hall, "what's Larxene doing in Axel's room?" Xigbar smirked a few doors down.

"I'm right here, you morons!" Larxene was fuming just outside of her room, teeth bared.

"Then that was-?" Xaldin looked amused and baffled at the same time.

"Wonder what did it this time?" Roxas thought out loud. "This is a rare event."

Axel's best friend cautiously wandered into the room. The last time this had happened, Roxas had been pounced on due to being mistaken for a malicious intruder. His hair was now an inch shorter and a bit black in places.

"Axel?" his voice was shaky.

"In here," a muffled voice said from the closet.

"Wha-?" Roxas slid the door open to find Axel curled up in a ball in the corner of the closet. "What were you doing in here?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Axel growled.

"It _looks_ like you're making yourself look like a sissy to me and the rest of Organization XIII," Roxas scowled.

"You'd look like this too, if a ghost tried to suck your soul out when you were sleeping," Axel shuddered.

"Oh no! You too?" Roxas cried.

"Hey! Demyx may be missing the entire left side of his brain, but it doesn't mean he gets everything wrong!"

"I'm guessing you didn't believe him last night."

"Well, that was different."

"Different how? By the two different types of pills you both take?"

"Watch it, buddy, or the rest of your hair goes."

"You know Vexen's been telling that story since that campfire three years ago, right?"

"You mean the night I caught a forest on fire and everyone starting roasting marshmallows?"

"Yeah, that's the one. But the point is, it's what Vexen does. He _likes _making everyone paranoid and scared out of their pants."

"Yeah, but-"

"He's the Chilly Academic, for crying out loud! There's not a soul in this world, living or dead, that'll get within twenty feet of him!"

"But I saw it! It was all black and had yellow eyes and stuff! And there was a _cold spot_! Explain that!"

"Bad heating system. Xemnas hasn't paid the bills in months."

"The black thing?"

"Heartless."

"They can't get in here!"

"Then neither can a ghost!"

"It can if its body was killed in here!"

"Alright, genius," Roxas started to walk out of the room. "Go ask Xemnas if he killed someone in Demyx's room. I dare you."

"But I," Axel's eyes widened. "Aw, man."

Breakfast was awkward. Practically everyone was sniggering and looking in Demyx and Axel's general direction, which only made the two of them self-conscious. Axel had had a reputation earlier! Now a friggin' ghost had taken away every once of dignity and popularity that he had earned over the years.

And he wasn't about to let it get away with it. Oh no. That ghost was going to get what it deserved, even if it meant losing his sanity (again) in the process.

I guess he didn't figure out at the time that it would only make his reputation slip farther down the drain.

"Demyx, I believe you," Axel scared the living daylights out of him.

"Really?" Demyx got down from the ceiling.

"Yeah," Axel said quickly, avoiding the emotional I'm-so-glad-you-don't-think-I'm-insane-for-once stuff. "Anyway, I think we can get rid of this thing if we put our minds to it."

"So, are we gonna, like, take electronic thingies and try to communicate with it?" Demyx looked a little less happy and a little more worried all of the sudden.

"When you can afford that stuff, let me know," said Axel. "Nope, I have something handier in mind."

Within twelve hours most everyone in Organization XIII had found something missing that belonged to them. Luxord's automatic card shuffler had mysteriously vanished, Larxene's hairdryer had gone missing, and about half of Vexen's laboratory essentials had been misplaced. And that's not to mention Xigbar's karaoke machine and a bookshelf that used to be in Zexion's room.

As it just so happened, it wasn't the castle ghost that had been thieving from our friends the Nobodies. And, as everyone suspected in the first place, the burglars just so happened to be Demyx and Axel. It had taken all night, but the two had constructed a sort of contraption that seemed to work a lot like a reversed vacuum from the hairdryer and card shuffler (though Demyx thought it seemed to work just like a hairdryer) and several other useless items from Zexion's bookshelf. ("Look, Axel! It's a fishing rod!")

"Did you get everything?" Axel asked Demyx the night of the planned stakeout.

"I think so," Demyx answered, rummaging through his bag of useless items. "Wait, did you pack garlic?"

"Garlic?"

"To ward off the spirits."

Axel hit Demyx over the head with a fishing rod.

"Are you two going fishing?" Lexaeus seemed to appear out of nowhere. He looked excited, for the first time in his so-called-life.

"What would we be doing with a ghost-repellant device if we were _fishing_?" Axel gawked.

"Is that what that is?" Lexaeus looked downtrodden. "It looks like a hairdryer."

"That's what _I _said!" Demyx grinned.

"It's a friggin' ghost-repellant device!" Axel screamed. "Now get lost, Lexaeus!"

The Silent Hero trudged out of the room, uh, silently, but secretly swore to put rocks in their Axel's shoes that night.

"Wait," Demyx looked down at the pile of gadgets that were possibly going to be used for their hunt, "why did we steal Xigbar's karaoke machine?"

"For late night karaoke, of course!" Axel shouted, fuming now.

"Shut your bloody traps!" Luxord screamed from some place the two couldn't trace.

"Keep quiet," Axel whispered later that night. They were sitting cross-legged on Demyx's floor. Everyone else had gone to sleep, and the two planned on staying up all night. Almost immediately, a voice echoed through the room like a cold wind.

"ooooOOOOoooooooOOOOooooo!"

The usual screams of terror were performed, then furious "shhhhh"s at each other.

"It's here!" Demyx whispered.

"Turn the ghost-repellant device on!" Axel hissed.

There was a fumbling sound, followed by the loud "shhhhhwayyyyyy" of the hair dryer.

"Aim it at the eyes!" Axel shrieked as two pairs of bright yellow eyes shone only five feet away.

"I AM! I AM!" Demyx cried. However, the sweat pouring down his face rapidly made its way down, and the hair dryer, ahem… I mean ghost-repellant device, slipped out of his grip. Naturally, both screamed their lungs out and lunged for the dropped object at the same time.

That's when the door opened and the room was flooded in light.

"Wha-" Roxas blinked from the doorway. "What the… do I even _want _to know?" His eyes left the sight of Demyx and Axel's entangled mess and focused on something in the far left corner of the ceiling. After untying themselves from each other, Axel and Demyx looked up to see what it was that had Roxas at a loss for words.  
There, dangling from the ceiling with a lovely set of yellow night-vision goggles, was Xigbar in all of his stunned glory.

"Oh my gosh, it WAS Xigbar! Do you want to explain this, or are you going to go crashing out the window in escape?" Roxas folded his arms. Axel and Demyx were already passed out on the floor.

Xigbar's shining yellow eyes looked at the window just a little below him. With a little salute, the Freeshooter was smashing through it.

--o--

Well, you know the drill. I haven't gotten a review on anything in months. Hint hint.


End file.
